


【火影忍者】如何在没人注意的情况下拯救忍界 第一章（上）

by Fubukiakiya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fubukiakiya/pseuds/Fubukiakiya
Summary: 在这个星期开始的时候，水门就知道这将是一个地狱般的一周。 主要是因为他的两个学生中的一个在失去第一个学生的一年后被绑架。 他只是当时没有意识到这不只会是一个地狱般的一周——而是地狱般的很长一段时间。这一切都开始于琳的绑架，随后她被一个神秘出现的，强大残忍的暴力女人手中获救。一个有着粉色棉花糖颜色头发的女人。事情从那里开始发展。
Kudos: 14





	【火影忍者】如何在没人注意的情况下拯救忍界 第一章（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 未授权翻译，侵删
> 
> 原作者大大应该是不看评论，我没有看到她回任何评论，也没有等到回复，所以就先翻译了发上来。如果她回复我，我会补上授权的。
> 
> 原文作者是AO3上面的IncompleteSentanc (Erava)。

琳看着上面的岩石，她的头可怕地眩晕着。 被俘虏了，她痛苦地想。 再一次，这个想法给她带来了痛苦，因为上次它让带土付出了生命的代价。 她的皮肤发痒，有什么冰冷潮湿的东西顺着她的大腿流下来，她惊恐地睁开眼睛，心跳到了嗓子眼。 她一丝不挂，直挺挺地赤裸着。她的恐惧只在看到画在她皮肤上的黑色线条时加深，这些黑色线条干枯而老旧，一个忍者蹲伏在她的腿旁，画着新鲜的线条。

“哦！ 她醒了。” 另一个忍者说，琳还没来得及想要保密身份，身份就暴露了，她抬起头。 从外观上看，这个大洞穴里充满了忍者-雾忍，其中一些看起来就像是他们的暗部。

“早上好，亲爱的。” 忍者们站起身来，戴着面具低头看着她： “别担心，亲爱的，”他锐利地向下看了一眼，血液涌上了她的脸。 “你来这儿不是为了那个。 不，比那个更好。”

琳情不自禁地畏缩，试图向一边倾斜，试图蜷缩起来保护自己的身体，但是她除了头什么也动不了。 她的恐惧达到了一个全新的高度，几乎被它的强度所窒息。

“闭嘴，纳米西。” 在画黑色符咒的人现在画到了她的脚下，愤怒地说： “事成之后你再吹牛或嚷嚷。 当她不知道该怎么反抗的时候，事情就容易多了。”

“哼。 或者你只是没有这个胃口这么做。” 戴着面具的纳米西哼了一声，然后转身离开。 他双手插在口袋里朝着一个看起来像曾经是洞口的地方走去—但现在已经倒塌了。

瓦砾墙壁突然破碎，像雨点一样落在暗部和其他忍者身上。不幸的是，他们离那儿很近。 “什么——”那个在她身边的男人惊恐地跳开，一个粉色头发的女人飞快地走进了洞穴。她停在那站了一会儿，用一双天真无邪的大眼睛看着他们，琳感觉她的脊背都发凉了。

“哎呀。 我打扰到你们了吗? ” 她从背后抽出一把武士刀，亲切地问道。

那个女人飞快地穿梭在洞穴里，有那么一会儿，琳能看到的只有刀刃上留下的深红色条纹。 她几乎和老师一样快，琳看到血的时候脑袋有点眩晕—数量惊人的血—在每一个人倒下时四处飞溅。

只有几秒钟的时间。

她脑子唯一能想到的就是他们是暗部，但只有几秒钟的时间他们就全死了。 这个神秘的粉色头发的女人在最后一滴血滴下来的时候停了下来，让琳看到了她。

她的头发又短又松，在血液的喷雾没有染红的地方是柔软的粉红色。 这几乎是可笑的想法—虽然恐惧的泡泡在她体内升起—它是多么温柔的颜色。 她穿着一件深红色的旗袍式无袖高领连衣裙，颜色深得几乎看不出血迹，那个裙子露出了她的肚脐眼。她穿着白色的七分裤裤子和黑色的高跟鞋。

女人叹了口气，蹲在最近的尸体旁，伸出戴着黑色手套的手抓住他们的裤腿，然后用裤腿擦拭她的剑。

她那把深红色的剑，颜色深到有没有血迹看起来也没什么不同，每一个动作都会在空气中留下淡淡的痕迹。

查克拉之刃，琳目瞪口呆的意识到。

这个神秘的女人到底是谁？

查克拉刀是罕见的，令人难以置信的昂贵，并惊人地难以灌输查克拉属性。 卡卡西的白色查克拉刀已经被灌输了两代以上的雷属性，使它具有白色的颜色。 如果让她猜的话，她会认为这个神秘女人是火属性，所以是红色的。

但是当那个女人站起来转身朝她走过来时，她的思绪突然停止了。

“嘿，你好。” 她问候了她，她闪现的微笑令琳感到温暖，但这一点也不让人安心，尤其是她接下来的话： “别担心。 你醒来的时候就会到家了。”

琳还没来得及睁大眼睛退缩，女人就伸出一只沾满血迹、戴着皮手套的手，按在自己的前额上。

令人作呕的强烈睡意感觉像是有人用一个带着查克拉的拳头打在她的脸上，她的眼睛自己翻了上去。

“安全了。” 她听到那个女人说，她的声音失去了所有的温暖，取而代之的是冰冷的坚硬。

过了一会儿，她就失去了知觉，再也无力反抗了。

。。。。。。

当她醒来的时候，那是在医院地下室的一个大的忍术室里，水门努力地在她周围画着封印，而玖辛奈则仔细地检查她的胸口。

琳控制不住自己柔软的呼吸，迷糊很快变成了警惕，玖辛奈抬起头看着她的脸。 “嘿嘿冷静点” 玖辛奈说得很快，这使得水门转过身来，哦，天啊。

她还是光着身子。 有人用一块薄布遮住了她的胸部和臀部，但她还是一丝不挂，除了自然的惊恐和厌恶之外，现在她就这么躺在这里。 羞愧在她身上涌动，夹杂着恐惧和困惑，这个世界上没有什么能阻止她的眼睛涌上泪水。

即便如此，玖辛奈还是立刻用布擦了擦她的眼角，眼泪一滴也没有流出来。 “别哭，琳。” 她说，这不是一种安慰的语气，而是一种坚定而冷酷的命令。

“你全身都是封印，琳。” 水门补充说，非常小心地跪在她的另一边，他脸上的表情几乎比她已经感觉到的更糟糕。

带土死的时候他也是这个表情，由于悲伤和愤怒而变得冷酷又紧张。

但是为什么? 为什么他有理由悲伤? 发生什么事了吗？

她吞吞吐吐地迟疑着试图说话。 “什么... ... ? ” 她勉强挤了出来，但是天哪，她真的说不出话来。 她不能完全确定为什么，但是她只能假设是因为某些原因她无法控制自己的呼吸。

“卡卡西把你带回来了，琳。” 水门解释道，玖辛奈在她的喉咙后面发出了轻微的声音，然后她又转过身来，俯身仔细地检查琳的腹部。

“你被雾忍带走了，你还记得吗? ” 他问，她努力地小心地点了一下头。

“太好了。 他们在你身上贴了几个封印，我们正在努力把它弄下来，好吗? ” 她平静地说着，脸突然扭曲了一下： “其中一个是麻痹性封印。 这就是你动不了的原因。”

“也是从漩涡一族那里偷来的。” 玖辛奈阴郁地补充道： “我很快就会把它取下来的，琳，别担心。”但是任何试图安慰她的努力都被她和美水门迅速交流的眼神给毁了，那眼神中带着严峻。

“怎么了? ”琳又艰难的问道，水门皱着的眉头加深了一点。

“你身上还有一枚封印，琳。”水门慢慢地解释道： “在你的心脏上。”

什么... 怎么做到的? 琳试着用她的眼睛问它，而水门重重地叹了口气。

“我不知道它怎么在那里或如何被消除，但是无论它是什么，它都是……非常讨厌的诅咒封印，琳。不管它是什么，它都足够强大，可以在你身体里留下查克拉的痕迹。这就是为什么你现在不能哭。在这股查克拉消失之前，我们无法篡改该术中的任何封印，而且很难弄清楚什么封印与哪种忍术一起。”

“我想我已经准备好了。”玖辛奈突然说，打断了水门，金发男人停下来看着她。 “只需要花一点时间就可以消除它，并且可以很轻松地做到。” 玖辛奈安慰地说，琳露出淡淡的微笑，直到水门低头看着她。

“即使消除了你也不要动，琳。你不能弄脏这些封印，我们不知道它会给剩下的那股查克拉带来什么。”水门严厉地指示，而她唯一能做的就是点头。

“好的。这会痒-不要抓。”玖辛奈警告。

在她甚至没有考虑做出反应之前，就出现了一轮查克拉和她的胃部开始发麻。

持续一会儿，温暖散发到她的胸口，突然她可以呼吸了。 “哦，感谢上天，” 琳无法控制的喘了口气，玖辛奈眨了眨眼。

“我的名字也叫玖辛奈。”她开玩笑道。

在清理喉咙之前，水门的嘴唇微微抽动了一下，轻盈的情绪再次消失：“我需要你告诉我你记得的一切，琳。”

他好心地给了她一点时间思考。玖辛奈往后退了几步，检查了一下，然后慢慢地在她周围的地板上画了更多的封印。

她尽可能地回想，然后开始说话。

“我被带出了营地。 我不记得是怎么回事——我只醒过一次，那是在我被带走之后。 他们很快就把我击倒在地。 当我再次醒来时，我在一个洞穴里—一个很大的洞穴，洞口被他们压塌了。” 琳尽可能稳定地回忆起来： “我... ... 他们剥光了我的衣服，其中一个在我的腿上画封印。 另一个人嘲笑我，说这比我想象的还要糟糕。 画封印的那个人让他闭嘴，说如果我不知道如何反抗，‘它'会更容易。”琳慢慢地解释着，无助地摇着头，看着水门疑惑的表情。

“我不知道他们是什么意思。 就在那之后... ... ”她停顿了一下，皱起了眉头。

说实话，那看起来并不真实。 这一切发生得如此迅速，如此... ... 离奇。 “有一个女人。 她把洞口再次炸开，用碎石砸倒了几个人。 她有一把刀，老师。” 琳很快补充道，因为那绝对是一个拥有属性的刀：“我认为那是一个查克拉刀，因为它是暗红色的，并且在空中留下了痕迹，就像卡卡西白色的刀一样。”

他的眉毛皱了起来，嘴唇严肃地向下撇着，但他什么也没说，所以她继续说下去。

“她杀了他们。 所有人。 那些人是暗部，但是她几秒钟就把他们全杀了，老师。 她几乎和你一样快。 那里至少有二十个暗部，但他们在几秒钟内就死了。” 琳回忆道，不可思议地摇着头： “完事后，她径直走向我。 她说，‘别担心，你醒来就到家了'，然后把她的手放在我的额头上。” 琳停顿了一下，因为一阵焦虑袭击了她，她吞咽着。 对方所做的只是碰了碰她，然后她就无助的晕了。 谁知道那个神秘的女人对她做了什么？ “然后我在这里醒来。”

在很长的一段时间里，水门紧张而沉默地凝视着她，他的眼睛因为思虑而眯起来。

“她有一头粉红色的头发。” 琳迟疑地回忆起来，轻轻地皱着眉头： “泡泡糖的粉色。 她的头发很短，一直到下巴—我想她不是一个人。 我记得... ... ”琳轻声说，试图回忆起确切的话： “我记得她说‘安全了'，就在我昏过去之前。”

又是一阵长时间的沉默，然后水门深深地吸了一口气。

“我明白了。 谢谢你，琳，这对我们有帮助。” 他说，但是他与玖辛奈交流时那种危险的、阴郁的表情使她怀疑他的真诚。 

水门摇了摇头，然后站了起来，捡起不久前丢弃的那根笔： 好了。 让我们把那个查克拉拔出来，嗯? ”

。。。。。。

带土可以诚实地说，他没有想到堵住洞口的巨石会突然爆炸。

事实上，这是他觉得最不可能发生的事情。

紧随其后的是他一生中最令人困惑、恐怖和彻头彻尾的诡异经历——这包括那个带他进这个洞穴的经历。

巨石爆炸了，两道光线——一道是平滑的红色，另一道是跳跃的蓝色——穿过飞舞的碎石和尘土。带土还没来得及睁大眼睛，红色的光线就击中了绝，把他变成了令人作呕、黏糊糊的飞溅物，溅到了远处的墙上。 

“真恶心。” 一个女人的声音断然地说道，带土转过头，看到那条蓝色的痕迹正站在斑的座椅前，一把闪电般的刀指向他的喉咙。

“什么——”带土气喘吁吁的问，因为刚才他妈的发生了什么，不过当红色的光转向他时，他立刻闭嘴了。

她不是红的。 她的裙子是红色的，泡泡糖般的粉红色头发上溅着大量的血红色—但光留下的痕迹来自她的暗红色刀，刀突然被握在离他眼睛一英寸的地方。

“你好。” 那个女人微笑着问候。

他一动不动，几乎没有呼吸。他用尽全部的意志力才没有斗鸡眼地看着两眼之间的刀刃。

斑如死寂一般沉默，无论女人的同伴是谁，他也一样。

他无法控制自己。 “什么？” 带土喃喃自语，感到困惑，甚至还有点恐惧，然后那个女人稍微倾斜了一下头，微笑得更加温暖。

这很可能是他见过的最可怕的事情，他不久前还认为斑是真正的死神呢。

“不用担心，带土酱。”女人的声音像她的微笑一样温暖。

哦，天哪，她是一个精神有问题的变态，带土意识到。

“你怎么-”

刀刃动了一下，甚至转过来了一点，带土再次合上嘴。

“好孩子。”女人称赞道。

如果他不那么害怕呼吸，他会更生气。

“他不在这里。”那位神秘男子突然阴冷又愤怒地说道，女人轻轻哼着，她的微笑渐渐褪去。

“有迹象吗？”

“什么都没有。”男人咆哮。

女人皱了皱眉，她明亮的绿色眼睛突然变得更加致命般威胁，她用刀尖轻轻地拍了拍带土的脸颊。

他猛烈地眨着眼睛，但没有畏缩，为自己的脸害怕。 还有他的命，真的。

“不要。 动。” 这个女人指挥着，语速缓慢而坚定，然后她转过身来。

当她转过身去的时候，他想要瘫倒，这种解脱几乎让他瘫痪，但是他实际上动弹不得。 除了呼吸和眨眼之外，他的身体完全不能动了，他坏掉的胳膊之前抬到了肘部的一半，僵硬的纹丝不动。

这个短暂的安慰时刻被再次全力袭击他的恐惧毁掉了。 怎么了？ 带土想知道，拼命地试图至少抽搐一下，但什么也没有。 什么都没有发生。

他看着那个神秘的女人走过去，停在那个男人身边。尽管他的身体被一件沉重的、不成形的斗篷所掩盖。带土还是能看到那个男人有着尖刺的黑发。 他唯一可见的部分是他脸的一侧和举着刀的手臂，那把刀还停留在斑的喉咙前。 半的皮肤苍白，呼吸比平时更加急促。 他实际上... 他实际上看起来很害怕，带土意识到那是一种惊骇，病态的敬畏。

那个人到底做了什么让斑变成那个样子？

“那太不幸了，斑大人。” 那个女人平静地说，把刀放回背后的刀鞘里。 然后她双手放在膝盖上，身体向前倾直到与眼睛与斑齐平： “这将是你赎罪的唯一机会。 告诉我，你意识到了吗？ 你是多么的愚... 被欺骗? ”

“不太可能。” 在斑可能回答之前，那个男人慢吞吞地说。 然后他们停下来等待回应，但是没有回应：“我早就告诉过你。”

“你确实告诉过我。” 女人温和地同意了： “好吧。 就算他不知道我也不在乎。 做你想做的，但不要碰他的脸。” 女人一边说，一边挺直身子，转身朝带土走去。 她停了一下，把一个卷轴递给那个男人，然后在带土面前停了下来。

他看不到她身后的任何东西，但是他听到光滑的刀刃划过肉和骨头的声音，他感觉到有什么东西涌上他的喉咙。 不要吐，不要吐，不要吐。 带土坚定地告诉自己，因为他甚至不想去想那会导致什么，当他甚至不能开口说话的时候。

“别忘了把刀擦干净。” 女人心烦意乱地说，伸出手去按住带土的胸口。 当她的查克拉侵入他的身体时，他恶心的感觉越来越强烈。 这是一种舒缓的感觉，但他不喜欢，因为谁知道她在做什么？ 或者计划做什么？ “我们不知道他身上有什么。”

“啧。 那我就直接用你的刀了。” 男人在洞穴的另一边嘲笑着，女人转了转眼睛抬起头，双手托起带土的脸。

他的呼吸停止了，她的手指轻柔但坚定地戳着他的脸，她脸上皱着眉头。 然后她轻轻地竖起他上眼睑的拇指，把它们往上推。 带土知道她正盯着他左眼的空洞，他真的很害怕。 他自己还没有看过——现在看起来或许很恶心——不可能不恶心。 “幸好鸣人不在这里。” 她低声嘀咕着，然后松开了紧紧抓住他眼睑的手： “他可能会不假思索地到处修理东西，然后我们就真的不得不杀了你。”

什么。

带土的大脑停顿了一秒钟。

当然，让她把所有的危险和疯狂的气息都压在他身上是很可怕的，但是对她来说，她直截了当地话带来了震惊。 有什么东西清楚地显示在他的脸上，因为她轻轻地拍了一下他的脸颊，然后收回她的手。 

“别担心，带土。 我是一名医生。” 她说，再次温暖地微笑——但是这一次带着一丝真诚的温柔，实际上让他稍微放松了一点。

至少在她走到一边，那个男人刺穿了他的胸口之前。

有那么一会儿，他所能做的就是睁大眼睛盯着刀刃上跳动的闪电，一种可怕的、令人作呕的感觉正在他的胸膛里蔓延。

然后他就晕了过去。

。。。。。。

他在一片树林的空地上醒来，那个粉红色头发的女人随意地坐在几英尺远的地方。 “哦，我的天，”带土坐起来，疯狂地远离她。 直到他的背撞上了一棵树的树干，他才停下来，因为他意识到要绕过树干，他必须背对着她。

然后他跌倒，心在胸口怦怦直跳，用一只吓坏了的大眼睛瞪着她。

她伤心地对他微笑，那里面带着真诚，没有以前那么可怕，但仍然非常可怕，因为她杀了他。

”我—我怎么—”

“医忍” 女人抱歉地挥了挥手。： “我治好了你。 我们不希望你死。” 女人说，她的笑容渐渐消失了，她带着冷酷、沉思的眼神看着他，几乎比她早先的笑容更令人害怕。 

“告诉我，带土。 你是选择留在那个枯萎的老怪物身边的吗? ” 她问道，声音完全镇定平和。

她甚至不需要做任何事情，他就完全被她吓坏了。

“不! ” 如此轻易地害怕她，令人感到羞愧。带土在试图进一步说话之前，不得不花点时间喘口气。 “不，我不能——我不能走路。 走不远。” 他颤颤巍巍地解释着，喘着粗气，试图至少稳住自己的声音： “我的... 我的腿。 太糟糕了。”

这是一个轻描淡写的说法，但是‘被一块巨石压碎，大腿的大部分被恐怖的怪物肉取代’的故事要长得多。 他肯定不会告诉她的。

“哼。 那你走运了，孩子。” 女人哼哼着，站了起来，天哪，他的血压也跟着上升了。 她慢慢地朝他走去，他用尽一切办法不转身就跑，像个十足的可怜的懦夫。 一靠近他，她就蹲下来，伸出一只手。带土傻乎乎地眨着眼睛，看着她手中的卷轴。 “这是给你火影的，带土。 告诉他这是礼物，免费。” 那个女人说，然后那该死的让他脊背发凉的微笑又出现了。 她把它放在他的胸前，他的双手在身体两侧紧握成拳头，那个女人用指尖把卷轴固定住。

“告诉他，我们理解这种微妙的局面。” 女人慢慢地指导着： “然后告诉他别挡我们的路。” 女人补充道，她的微笑消失了。 没有什么比这更可怕的了，但是她那翡翠绿色的眼睛燃烧着什么。她凝视他的目光带着某种强烈的情感，他所能做的就是抓住她的目光，希望自己不要像自己感到的那样，看上去软弱可怜。

“我们有目标。 我们不会被阻止。” 她用如丝般柔滑、致命的平静语调说，他只听见过大蛇丸像她一样有效地使用这种语调。

于是她松开了放在他膝上的卷轴，站了起来。 她停下来拍拍膝盖，然后对他皱眉。 

“虽然运气好的话，我们不会有任何理由回到火之国。” 那个女人指着一个方向说: “木叶就在那边一公里处，那条路只有很近。我建议你选择那条路。 祝你好运，带土——如果你不安全的回家，我会非常生气的。”

在他还没来得及破译这个奇怪的人格扭曲的话之前，她迅速转身消失了。

他挣扎着站起来。 突然的动作和压力让他的大腿的疼痛难以忍耐，但他对此视而不见。 他没有理会，带土一瘸一拐地尽可能快地离开树林。

据说很近的路他走了差不多要十分钟。 这是可悲的，带土绝的更加羞愧，但是他还是有一点点骄傲的，当他到达的时候。

当然，他所说的’成功‘是指他尽量不吸入太多的泥土的情况下把脸埋进了小路里，然后他勇敢地晕了过去。

他醒来时，有两只手放在他的肩膀上。他的本能反应是颤抖着，喘着粗气。 那两只手突然停了下来，他的眼睛睁得大大的，看到他认不出来的忍者俯在他身前，带土看到他们额头上熟悉的护额就想哭。 “别碰我的胳膊。” 带土摇摇晃晃地乞求他们，因为那将是压垮它的最后一根稻草。 拉得太用力仍然能把那该死的东西拉下来，现在他不能——

他无法取代它。

“妈的，孩子。” 那个抓住他肩膀的人低声说着，脸扭曲的把手从带土的右肩移开： “有名字吗? ”

带土闭了一会儿眼睛，深深地、平稳地吸了一口气，现在疯狂的女人走了，一切都变得容易多了。 当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他的眼睛在燃烧着什么，男人有点惊讶地紧张起来。 “宇智波带土。 我之前被囚禁了。” 他尽可能坚定地挤出来这些话，然后举起那个女人给他的卷轴。 “这是给火影的，”他疲惫地补充道，那个忍者抬头看向他的搭档。

“好，那我们走吧。” 他说着，把手放在带土的膝盖下，把他抱了起来。 他太累了，不能对此愤愤不平。过了一会儿，忍者把他转移到他同伴的背上，换了一个更有尊严的姿势。带土情不自禁地放松了神经。

他无法控制自己的眼睛因为泪水、宽慰和悲伤而灼烧，这些都以同样巨大的数量冲击着他。 他所能做的就是闭上眼睛，把前额靠在这个忍者的肩膀上，熟悉的背心纹理将这一点推得更远。

他要回家了。他真的要回家了。


End file.
